


So You Think You Can Dance Fiore: Week 7 Top 10

by Opalsong, Syr



Series: So You Think You Can Dance Fiore [7]
Category: Fairy Tail, So You Think You Can Dance RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cana's Mysterious Past, Erza is a ballroom BAMF, Gen, Gray's Mysterious Solo, Mirajane & Elfman's Mysterious Past, Mirajane is a Demon of Hip-Hop, Nigel is not seeing what the rest of us are seeing, No Real So You Think You Can Dance Knowledge Necessary, OMG WTF WAS THAT SOLO, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Surprisingly Sexy, and that ending, no one ships Juvia/Gray harder than Juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a show! THIS is why I love this show so much: weeks like this one. So much just happened I can barely wrap my head around it all! First off [...READ MORE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can Dance Fiore: Week 7 Top 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. We'll be posting one "review" a week until we finish the "show" (11 weeks). Updates Fridays.
> 
> Thanks to [EasyTangent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTangent) for being the voice of Natsu!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/So%20You%20Think%20You%20Can%20Dance%20Fiore%20Week%207%20Top%2010.mp3) | 22:06 | 20.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (entire series)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fairy%20Tail/So%20You%20Think%20You%20Can%20Dance%20Fiore.m4b) | 3:12:35 | 90.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/so-you-think-you-can-dance-fiore-week-7-top-10)  
  
### Music

Credits in the End Notes

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

 

 

What a show! THIS is why I love this show so much: weeks like this one. So much just happened I can barely wrap my head around it all! First off, let's go to the tweet of the week and Natsu dishing out some perspective:

 

Getting hot? I'll say! This week had it all! You want great dances? We got them! You want smoking sex appeal? Nailed it! You want earth shattering truth bombs? Got those too! 

There's a _lot_ to talk about tonight so I can't waste any time. Each dancer showed us a solo, on top of dancing with a partner _plus_ special guest Gildarts. (Side note: I can't believe they got Broadway heavyweight Gildarts to make an appearance! That's some serious star power!) In other words, this week not only delivered big on the drama, there were also a _lot_ more dances, and I'm reviewing it all. So strap in, folks, because here we go!

Top 10 Dance

Contemporary, [Nextwave Theme](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/Nextwave%20Theme.mp3), choreographed by Sonya Tayeh

I have honestly no idea what just happened. But I loved it! Something about this incredibly _strange_ dance was just perfect for this season. I think it was all the implied destruction. This show certainly _destroyed_ my feels this week. Yes, this routine did an excellent job at setting the tone.

Lucy & Juvia

Samba, [She Wolf](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/She%20Wolf.mp3), choreographed by Jean Mark Généreux

As sad as I am at our regular dance partners being split up, it has its perks. Lucy and Juvia made a _fascinating_ pairing. Their chemistry was unmistakable, but also unusual. I couldn't tell if they were rivals or partners. This ambiguity was helped by some inspired choreography by Jean Mark and this routine's story about two lady werewolves on the prowl. But I think my favourite part of this dance was actually after the performance, when Cat asked Lucy and Juvia if there was any specific prey they were prowling _for_. Lucy's blush was pretty adorable, but nothing matches Juvia's instantaneous response: Gray.

Cana & Erza

Broadway, [Still Alive](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/still%20alive%201.mp3), choreographed by Warren Carlyle

This was a really cool dance. Broadway is often so bombastic, but this subdued routine packed just as much punch. I know _just_ enough about dance to appreciate how much harder this makes it. Given to any lesser dancers, this routine would have felt flat. Fortunately, that never happened. It's no surprise really, Cana specialises in Broadway and Erza specialises being awesome! It was the perfect fit.

Mirajane & Elfman

Hip hop,[Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/09%20Save%20Yourself,%20I'll%20Hold%20Them%20Bac.mp3), choreographed by Tabitha & Napoleon

Yes! Mirajane and Elfman dancing hip hop together was everything I hoped it would be and _more_. Can Mirajane just dance only hip hop forever, please? Considering what we learned during the solos, this actually _isn't_ outside the realm of possibility. I love how this show gives choreographers the opportunity to create routines for specific dancers, to both push them to grow _and_ take full advantage of their skills. Ok, so this routine actually _wasn't_ a stretch for either Mirajane or Elfman, they're both too excellent at hip hop.

Gajeel & Freed

Contemporary, [Armageddon](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/armageddon.mp3), choreography by Tyce Diorio

Well. That happened. Really not sure what to make of this routine. I can't decide if it was 'ironic' or 'sincere'. I really, _really_ hope it was ironic. But... I have this nagging doubt. I just don't _know!_ Anyway, I didn't like it. Freed's technique was spot on, as usual, and he seems to be getting his energy back after Laxus's expulsion. Gajeel looked really out of place, but he was clearly trying _really_ hard. And... hmmmmm. No, sorry guys. Better luck next time.

Natsu & Gray

Jazz, [I Don't Dance](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/08%20I%20Don't%20Dance.mp3), choreographed by Brian Friedman

Let's not beat around the bush, this dance was sexy as hell. Turns out Gray has at _least_ as much chemistry with Natsu as with Juvia, and this routine took _full_ advantage. Was it intentional? Who cares! Did anyone laugh so hard they started hyperventilating when Nigel started going on and on about how great it is when two guys can dance together like this? Yes, Nigel, it was an amazing dance, but you are clearly not seeing what the rest of us are seeing.

Cana's Solo (Broadway)

[Into The Woods Prologue](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/Into%20The%20Woods%20part%201%20-%20Prologue.mp3)

Cana got the first solo this week. In the about-the-dancers segment each dancer was asked about a specific dancer or routine that had inspired them. Cana told us about seeing 'Into the Woods' as a child with her mom - which is why she chose to do her solo to a song from that play. As usual, Cana was vague on the details, it sounded like went to see a specific person. As usual, Cana only hinted at her mysterious past - but it seemed like a sweet memory. Looking back in hindsight, after the big reveal this story is even more touching.

Freed's Solo (Contemporary)

[Laxus Bousou](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/16%20-%20Laxus%20Bousou.mp3)

Oh Freed, the most inspiring dance you've ever seen was when you saw Laxus during the auditions? Oh honey, you can do better. Maybe someone who _doesn't_ harass his dancing partners to the point where he gets himself kicked off the show? Just an idea. As for Freed's solo, it was technically amazing (no surprise), but I'm afraid that it wasn't quite memorable compared the other solos. I mean, between this solo and Gray's? No contest!

Juvia's Solo (Contemporary)

[Zora's Domain](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/Zora's%20Domain.mp3)

I really enjoyed Juvia's solo, though it was definitely understated compared to many of the others and like Freed I'm afraid that it may have gotten lost in the shuffle. But it managed to evoke a sense of loneliness that I found very moving. When asked about an inspirational dance or routine, Juvia cited the first time she saw Gray dance - which, she pointed out, was _before_ auditioning for So You Think You Can Dance. At the time I didn't think much of it. But NOW..... I want the _whole_ story. I can imagine just enough that I _need to know more!!!_

Gajeel's Solo (Krump)

[Of Wolf and Man](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/09%20Of%20Wolf%20and%20Man.mp3)

After Gajeel's surprisingly touching journey with Levy, I totally forgot how _angry_ he looks in his own style. It made me remember how much I used to dislike Gajeel. Wow, he's come a long way with the audience - if I'm anything to go by. Because.... I _do_ like Gajeel now. The fact that his dancing inspiration is his mom certainly helps. Apparently she was a hardcore street dancer herself, who danced under the name 'Metallicana'. She sounds _badass_.

Erza's Solo (Ballroom)

[Tinania no Yoroi](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/31%20-%20Titania%20no%20Yoroi.mp3)

Stop the presses! That was, hands down, the best ballroom solo I have _ever_ seen. And ballroom solos are _already_ at a disadvantage on account of traditionally needing a partner. But who cares about tradition when Erza's tearing it up! The show may by half over already, but if Erza's going home any time soon I'll eat my hat. Erza cited one of her first teachers, Rob, as a significant inspiration. He apparently passed away not long after beginning to teach her, which is sad.

Elfman's Solo ( _Contemporary!?_ )

[Man](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/04%20Man.mp3)

WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? Elfman, you were hiding this secret the whole time?!? I mean, I knew you were good at contemporary, but I figured you just absorbed tips from your sisters. But it turns out that contemporary was Elfman's _main_ dance style for years. YEARS! Elfman told us the story of going to his first dance lesson with his sisters and seeing contemporary for the first time, and falling in love with it right then. What a nice story! I have to give it to Elfman, he combines technique, passion and physical power to create a unique spin on the form. And I dig it!

Natsu's Solo (Breaking)

[Salamander](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/26%20-%20Salamander.mp3)

I have to admit, Natsu has something really special. He's always _fun_ to watch in any style, but when Natsu can really cut loose and do his thing, it's spectacular. I can totally see how Natsu makes a living off street dancing. I don't think the judges _ever_ expected Natsu to make it this far in the competition, but it's zero percent surprising to me that he's still here. Not after a strong solo like this one. For his inspiration, Natsu cited his father, Igneel, as both performer _and_ mentor. Apparently, his dad used to be the one who danced for money but now his body can't handle it anymore, so Natsu's taken over the family business.

Lucy's Solo (Jazz)

[Lucy Ganbaru](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/11%20-%20Lucy%20Ganbaru.mp3)

Lucy got so flustered when she was asked who inspired her to dance, I barely understood what she was saying. She just kept rattling off names. I'm pretty sure one of them was her mom, but there were, like, twelve more people she wanted to thank. As for Lucy's solo, it was solid. Though anybody who makes it to the top ten is going to be solid. On her own, Lucy isn't quite as powerful as the other dancers. What I will say, is that while I do think it was weaker on the whole, Lucy's solo had a few moments that were _inspired_.

Mirajane's Solo ( _Hip hop!!!_ )

[Unbroken](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/05%20Unbroken.mp3)

This solo was everything I never knew that I always wanted. In hindsight, I really _should_ have seen this coming after Elfman's contemporary solo but I didn't. I did not. And it was all the more glorious for it. It turns out that Mirajane and Elfman literally _swapped styles_ a few years ago. I wish I knew the story of how that happened there. For now I'm just so happy to see Mirajane dance in what is clearly her _strongest_ style. She's a demon of hip hop, for realz! For her inspiration, Mirajane said she watched a street dancer and knew right away that was her style. Can I headcannon that she saw Metallicana? Yes or yes?

Gray's Solo (HOLY CRAP!! WHAT THE HELL!)

[Frozen Soul](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/02.%20Frozen%20Soul.mp3)

WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? I'm serious! Did I just see what I think I saw, or was that a magnificent fever dream? I knew instantly that something strange was up when Gray came onstage wearing a shirt. I was so distracted by the anomalous shirt-wearing that I missed the fact that there was a pole set up onstage. Naturally, I forgot about the shirt the instant Gray started dancing. POLE DANCING! We just got a male pole dancing solo! THAT FREAKING HAPPENED. And it was _awesome!!_ The _strength_ required for that solo is mind boggling. It turns out that Gray's inspiration to dance was his teacher, Ul, who not ONLY runs a ballet studio but ALSO a strip club. Where Gray works. Holy. Freaking. Crap. Is THAT were Juvia saw him!?

Gildarts (guest dancer - Broadway)

[Galavant](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/01%20Galavant.mp3)

As spectacular as the dancers are this season, I could tell instantly that Gildarts was a _professional_. It was perfectly clear that he's been doing this on stage for years. Every movement of this solo was exactly perfect without sacrificing the emotion or storytelling that makes Broadway distinct. Getting Gildarts as a guest dancer was really special. I don't think anyone could ever have foreseen quite HOW special, least of all Gildarts himself.

Eliminations and Closing Thoughts

We got no less than _three_ bombs dropped on us. Three! You thought Mirajane and Elfman swapping styles was exciting? You thought Gray's polo dance solo was shocking? That ain't beans compared to the ending this week.

I admit that after their disappointing hula dance last week, I wasn't terribly surprised that Cana and Elfman got the lowest number of votes. Personally, I still can't differentiate if it was the _dance_ I disliked or just that _song._ Either way, the elimination itself wasn't the bombshell, it's what came after.

When Cat asked Cana if she had any final words, Cana blanched - but then she shared the mysterious secret she's been hinting at all season. Gildarts is her Dad! I didn't miss the fact that Lucy was the first dancer back onstage to give Cana a hug. It looked like sharing that piece took a lot of courage. And because there is no justice in the world _that's how the show ended!_ What happened next?! Touching reunion? Tears? Awkward silence? I'm so curious I'm dying! Now I know how the cat felt when curiosity killed it. That cat is me.

**Author's Note:**

> Music Credit:  
> [So You Think You Can Dance Theme](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/So%20You%20Think%20You%20Can%20Dance%20Season%2011%20Opening%20Intro.mp3)  
> [Nextwave Theme](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/Nextwave%20Theme.mp3) by Mike Panichella  
> [She Wolf](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/She%20Wolf.mp3) by Shakira  
> [Still Alive](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/still%20alive%201.mp3) from Portal  
> [Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/09%20Save%20Yourself,%20I'll%20Hold%20Them%20Bac.mp3) by My Chemical Romance  
> [Armageddon](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/armageddon.mp3) by Lion, Dragon and the Beast  
> [I Don't Dance](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/08%20I%20Don't%20Dance.mp3) from High School Musical 2  
> [Into The Woods Prologue](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/Into%20The%20Woods%20part%201%20-%20Prologue.mp3) by the Original Broadway Cast  
> [Laxus Bousou](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/16%20-%20Laxus%20Bousou.mp3) by Takanashi Yasuharu  
> [Zora's Domain](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/Zora's%20Domain.mp3) by Kōji Kondō  
> [Of Wolf and Man](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/09%20Of%20Wolf%20and%20Man.mp3) by Metallica  
> [Tinania no Yoroi](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/31%20-%20Titania%20no%20Yoroi.mp3) by Takanashi Yasuharu  
> [Man](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/04%20Man.mp3) by Neko Case  
> [Salamander](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/26%20-%20Salamander.mp3) by Takanashi Yasuharu  
> [Lucy Ganbaru](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/11%20-%20Lucy%20Ganbaru.mp3) by Takanashi Yasuharu  
> [Unbroken](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/05%20Unbroken.mp3) by Black Veil Brides  
> [Frozen Soul](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/02.%20Frozen%20Soul.mp3) by Nakamura Yuuichi  
> [Galavant](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/SYTYCDF%20Week%207/01%20Galavant.mp3) by Cast of Galavant  
>    
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
